1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data-processing. More particularly, the invention relates to processing previously-visited network addresses.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer networks were developed to allow multiple computers to communicate with each other. In general, a network can include a combination of hardware and software that cooperate to facilitate the desired communications. One example of a computer network is the Internet, a sophisticated worldwide network of computer system resources.
The growing size of networks, particularly the Internet, makes it difficult to locate (or re-locate) relevant information in an expedient fashion. As a result, search tools were developed to locate information on the network based on a query input by a user. Two common search methods include the use of search engines and directories, both having capability to search listings. One difference between search engines and directories is in the manner in which each tool compiles listings. Search engines comprise a search tool referred to as a spider, a crawler or a robot, which builds indexes containing the traversed addresses according to well-known protocols and algorithms. A user-input query in the form of phrases, keywords, network addresses, etc., prompts the search engine to sift through the plurality of network addresses (typically on the order of millions) in the index to find matches to the user query. The results are then displayed to the user for review and selection. One example of a search engine developed for use on the Internet is HotBot(copyright).
The advantages of search engines are harnessed by network browser applications. Networks, such as the Internet, require a network browser to enable navigation between network addresses. A browser is an application program or facility that normally resides on a user""s workstation and which is invoked when the user decides to access network addresses. A prior art Internet browser program typically accesses a given network address according to an addressing format known as a uniform resource locator (URL). The browser also processes each type of data which is presented to it, and forwards and receives data to and from the network. State-of-the-art browsers provide a complete multimedia experience, including video, pictures, 3-D images, sounds and the like.
Browsers provide useful features that facilitate management of the voluminous information encountered by users. For example, most commercially available Internet browsers (e.g., Netscape""s Navigator(copyright) and Windows"" Explorer(copyright)) provide a history folder containing recently visited network addresses (e.g., web sites) and a bookmark folder to which a user can store network addresses for future retrieval.
A user searching (referred to as browsing) the network for information may visit a plurality of network addresses using the browser program. When the user finds a site of interest, to which he or she may want to return, the user may store the address for the site as a bookmark. The bookmark is typically stored within the bookmark folder, or sub-folder, accessible to the browser program. Subsequently, the user may return to the network address by accessing the bookmark folder, and subfolders, rather than attempting to locate the network address using a search engine or directory. Thus, bookmarks provide the user a convenient means of facilitating information storage and retrieval.
However, as the number of bookmarks grow the user must organize and maintain the bookmarks under the various folders, and sub folders, which can quickly become a tedious and often difficult task. Thus, overtime, bookmarks and bookmark folders become unmanageable due to the volume of address contained therein. Therefore, frustrated users avoid adding additional network addresses to the bookmark folders, thereby rendering the folders useless and requiring the user to rely on search tools to revisit sites. Therefore, there is a need to help the user manage, categorize, and retrieve relevant previously-visited network addresses, and display the results in a meaningful way.
The present invention generally provides a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for configuring and displaying real-time bookmarks. Illustratively, the present invention allows for a relevancy value determination between a currently-accessed network resource and a previously-visited network resource.
In one aspect of the invention, a method is provided for establishing a relevancy value between a previously-visited network resource and a currently-accessed network resource, wherein the currently-accessed network resource is accessed by a browser program executing on a computer connected to a network of computers. The method comprises accessing information associated with the previously-visited network resource and determining the relevancy value between the previously-visited network resource and the currently-accessed network resource by using the information associated with the previously-visited network resource.
In another aspect of the invention, a signal-bearing medium containing a configuration program is provided for establishing a relevancy value between a previously-visited network resource and a currently-accessed network resource. When executed by a processor, the program performs a method comprising accessing information associated with the previously-visited network resource and determining the relevancy value between the previously-visited network resource and the currently-accessed network resource by using the information associated with the previously-visited network resource.
In still another aspect of the invention, a computer system connected to a network of computers is provided. The computer system comprises a processor and a memory containing a previously-visited network resource containing content and a browser program accessing a current network resource and a configuration program which, when executed by the processor, is adapted to perform a method. The method comprises accessing information associated with the previously-visited network resource; and determining the relevancy value between the previously-visited network resource and the currently-accessed network resource by using the information associated with the previously-visited network resource.